The requirements for onboard strategic and tactical missile power systems are complex. The most significant requirements are ultra-high energy density, the capability of operating between about -50.degree. and about +75.degree. C., initiation without an external heat source with about 1 second or less delay from initiation to full load, and a shelf life of at least about 25 years.
Among the pulse batteries under development, the current state-of-the-art lithium systems have become very attractive, because of their energy density. Several types of batteries appear to be of practical interest. Recent years have seen a fast pace in the research and development of promising pulse batteries. Lithium-thionyl chloride batteries designated as RLI/SOCL.sub.2 are presently used as a power source for missile and other military weapon applications. The theoretical energy density of an Li/SOCl.sub.2 battery is 1600 WH/Kg; with a theoretical cell voltage of 3.1 volts.
Watanabe, N. T., T. Nakajima, and H. Touhara, Graphite Fluorides, Elsevier (1988) discloses a Li/(CF) power system. Its energy density is, however, much too low for on-board power for missile operations. H.sub.2 /O.sub.2 fuel cells and H.sub.2 /Br.sub.2 fuel cells are not yet fully developed and also appear to exhibit too low an energy density.
An object of the present invention is to develop a battery that is capable of meeting the specific energy requirements for use generating strategic and tactical onboard power for missile and other high energy density applications.
Another object of the invention is to produce a power source that has a substantially indefinite shelf life, yet is capable of a quick start-up under a variety of conditions.